


Authority

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Orders, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Situational Humiliation, Spit As Lube, mild punishment, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Animals Chapter 16. Locus and Felix engage in a game of trust in Chapter 16. This is not required to understand Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

It wasn’t expected. Locus hadn’t expected to like Felix, much less care about him. Locus hadn’t expected to grow attached and see himself wanting to ensure he was happy, even if it was for selfish reasons. Locus hadn’t expected to pleasure himself to the idea of coupling with Felix the first time, much less the second time. Locus hadn’t expected to fall into bed with Felix the first time, even if there wasn’t a bed to speak of near them. Locus hadn’t expected a lot of things when they had first gotten together, but here he was, falling into bed with him again. The bunks on their frigate weren’t really built for one of their oversized mercenary bodies, much less two, so it was expected for Locus’ dark legs to hang off the bed. Felix knelt between them, hands brushing over the scars that crossed and marred his thighs, his mouth slowly working over the hardened flesh between Locus’ legs. Locus bit back another moan as Felix swallowed him again and he pulled on his restraints a little, hands still bound together even after all the writhing Locus had done with Felix’s attentions. Felix had bound his hands together, raising a finger to his lips as he pulled him against the edge of the bed then tied a rope taut from his hands to the bed frame, securing him as he prepared to swallow him down.

“Quiet now. We can’t have everything thinking that one of their commanding officers, people in charge, whatever the fuck we are, is a submissive little bottom who likes it when I tell him what to do because it helps him find _purpose_ through _perfection._ ” Felix had dragged his fingers down Locus’ bare body and now, now he was choking back the moans that he let die in his throat to follow the orders that Felix had given him.

Locus showed an amazing amount of restraint as Felix slowly drug his tongue from base to tip, pressing the bead of his tongue ring into the delicate underside of Locus’ glans to over sensitize the frenum, delighting when Locus’ hips jumped in surprise, in pleasure.

“Like that? Because I like that. I like knowing I control the strings that make your cock jump.” Felix’s voice had dropped low from before, leaning down to run his teeth over Locus’ shaft. “I also like knowing that you like this. You like when I take control, considering you give it so freely.” Felix took him in again, bobbing his head again. He pressed a spit soaked finger into Locus, holding him down with the back of his throat as he worked him over. Felix worked the finger in and out of Locus, taking his time before adding a second and smiling around his shaft when his hips jumped slightly at being stretched open, tiny gasps escaping his lips in tandem with Felix’s skilled tongue pressing against him. Felix’s nails raked over Locus’ lower stomach, welling up angry red marks that he would tease later when he fucked him. Felix looked up when Locus hissed from it, pulling his mouth off his shaft and pulling away from him.

“I thought I told you that you were to be silent,” Felix asked, accusatory, predatory. Felix ran a finger from Locus’ hip up to his neck, reaching down to slap his ass. “Up, we’re moving on from me sucking you off.”

“But--” Locus started, shutting up immediately at Felix’s stare.

“But nothing. Up. Now.” Felix grinned as Locus scooted himself up on the bed, keeping his bound hands still above his head. Quickly, Felix secured the rope up higher so Locus’ hands were pulled tight again, keeping him from moving away too much. “Sit still.” Locus tried to follow Felix, but all of his actions were just out of his sight. Though he would never admit it, he stared stone-faced, pouting, at the ceiling, waiting for Felix to return. Locus felt a weight settle between his legs and Felix nudged his legs apart with his knees, scooting up so that Locus’ ass rested on them.

“Figured out what I’m doing with you and you’re going to love it. Now. You’re only allowed one word and you know exactly what it is. Nod yes if you understand.” Felix’s grin spread as Locus nodded. looking absolutely vulnerable below him. “Perfect. Now. This time, if you feel like alerting everyone in the ship to the fact that I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see straight, by all means, moan as loud as you want. I made sure to unlock the door so they could come in and watch if they wanted. We both know how much you want that.” Felix’s hand rested on his shaft, pumping it lazily as he scooted up and let his own shaft rest against Locus’ currently unclaimed ass.

“Do you understand?” Locus nodded yes.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Locus nodded yes.

“I am going to exert control over you. Do you understand what that means?” Locus nodded yes. Even if he wanted to scoot himself down onto Felix’s shaft, he couldn’t by the way Felix had him positioned, so he settled for thrusting up into his hand as a way of telling him he wanted him to start now. Felix laughed low in his throat, letting Locus go as he spread lube over his own shaft and pressed the end of his shaft against Locus’ opening. Locus held back the hiss as he was stretched open, the previous two fingers that had been inside him was barely enough to prepare him for all of Felix’s cock pushing into him slowly. Locus closed his eyes as Felix pushed in, inch by in, spreading him open and reaching down between them to ensure he was still hard, still ready. Felix’s hand left Locus shaft, moving to prop himself up instead, still buried deep within him. He thrusted shallowly, and Locus opened his legs wide, his hands straining against his bonds. Felix began to thrust steadily, waiting for Locus to break his end of the deal, watching his mouth to ensure nothing came out. Locus didn’t know Felix was bluffing, that the door was still locked, but watching him try to bite down all the strangled moans and panted whispers as Felix pushed into him again was enough to make him double his efforts. Felix pulled out of him quickly, thrusting back in just as fast to hear Locus cry out, catching himself halfway before the entire moan escaped his throat.

“So you want an audience now? Should I help you keep quiet?” Felix asked playfully, his breath tickling against Locus’ ear as he leaned down to nip at his neck while he fucked him slowly. Felix caught the slight nod, signaling. Felix’s hand came up, his lighter skin contrasting with the dark of Locus’, wrapping around Locus’ throat, resting there as he slowly pulled out of him again. Locus felt this rush just with Felix’s hand on his throat. He wasn’t in control right now. He gave it up. Felix’s hand tightened over Locus’ throat as he thrusted into him, leaning against his free arm.

“Do you like this?” Felix asked between thrusts, picking up the pace and feeling Locus’ pulse increase when he tightened his grip a little more. “Do you like knowing that you’re mine? Do you enjoy giving yourself to me to use?” Locus’ body trembled under Felix, tensing at the words that washed him with sensation. He struggled to catch his breath when Felix let go, the first round complete. He didn’t cry out. He didn’t pant. He didn’t yell for help. He almost begged Felix to thrust into him harder, but that was another game for a different day. He tugged on the rope binding his hands to the bed, tilting his head up. Felix took this as his cue to wrap his hand around the darkened flesh, pushing his fingers into the ovals where they had been just a few minutes prior.

“Still okay? Felix asked as he tightened his grip, stilling inside Locus and focusing his attention on his throat. Locus nodded shallowly, still able to breathe for the most part with only slight pressure on his trachea. The lightheadedness that came from the lessened blood flow made him pull on his restraints again, and Felix let up, loosening his grip but keeping his hand in place. He renewed his thrusting though and Locus’ back arched into the movement, his mouth open in a silent cry. Felix licked his lips and took it as a challenge, keeping his hand steady on Locus’ throat as he thrusted more roughly.

Locus bit back the noises that threatened to leave him, still in full belief that others would come in like Felix said they would if he made a sound. He figured Felix had paid them to sit outside the door and to enter if they heard anything and he wasn’t in the mood for humiliation tonight. He swallowed again, eyes screwing shut when Felix drug his nails down from his chest to his navel. Angry marks welled up, darkening his skin further, making Locus struggle to divert the attentions when he felt himself unable to hold back and keep quiet much longer. Smiling at the change, Felix pulled back and thrusted into him deep, rocking his hips lightly once fully inside him again. He rolled his hips, pressing in as far as he could as Locus bit back moans. He struggled harder when Felix’s nails bore over his ribs, almost digging in hard enough to draw blood.

The pads of Felix’s fingers traced up over the marks when he saw the pleading look in Locus’ eyes begging him to do anything but make him moan. Felix pursed his lips to blow a kiss, his hand returning to Locus’ throat and applying a light pressure that made Locus’ shaft jump when he squeezed.

“Better?” Felix asked and he was met with a shallow nod as Locus closed his eyes. Felix squeezed a little harder, knowing that even with the stinging from the scratches, the lessened oxygen, the gentle rocking of his cock deep inside Locus where he knew he was hitting the bundle of nerves from the way Locus’ thighs gripped at his waist, even with all of that Locus valued the control, the authority of his actions. Felix licked his lips once Locus’ cheeks darkened slightly from the obstructed blood flow. Locus’ shaft twitched and Felix pressed his tongue into his canine as Locus came on his stomach, releasing his neck when he finished. Locus panted softly, unable to catch his breath in the time that Felix gripped his hips, thrusting into him deeply. Locus did his best to keep himself quiet, the over stimulation making him whimper softly as Felix finished inside him and pulled out. Felix kneeled between Locus’ legs, grabbing a towel to clean him off first before he unwound the rope from his hands. He massaged Locus’ wrists, kissing the insides of each one.

“Tell anyone I did this, and I’ll kill you.” Felix smirked, leaning down to kiss him.

"You can try."

 


End file.
